Five Hacks at Freddy's
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: Aiden decided to take a break from the hacker world, and decided to get a job. What he get's isn't what he needed... Rated T: Language, Violence.
1. News Feed

_**Time: 10 months after staying with sister and nephew.**_

_**Place: Chicago**_

**Aiden calls T-Bone, asking him if he's heard of anything new.**

"Hey T, have you heard of any… jobs lately?" Aiden asked.

"Wait, the almighty hacker Aiden Pearce wants a job? Man, if you need money, go find a ATM… or a bank." T-Bone replied.

"It's not for money; I just need to get my mind off something, got it?" Aiden said.

"Okay, I'll hook you up with a job. It's probably not going to be a good job, but hey." T-Bone

said.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's something." Aiden said.

"Let's see what we got…" T-Bone mumbled, "We've got a car dealership open, a pizzeria just opened and need a night guard, and we also have a nice fishing shop that need customer service."

"I'll take the pizzeria job. Night guard doesn't sound so bad. Better than listening to people argue for hours about something that doesn't work because they didn't read the instructions." Aiden said.

"Okay my friend, it's also got a newspaper about it as well. Name of the place is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Why do I feel like I've heard of the place?" T-Bone said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm taking the job and that's final." Aiden said.

"Okay man; don't get so huffy over a damn job." T-Bone said hanging up.

_Aiden puts his phone back in his trench coat, walking towards his car getting in._

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… sounds like a place to take my mind off of things. Now where is it?" Aiden thought.

_Aiden opened his phone back up and searched for the place: Only a couple of miles from his position._

"Perfect, now I got to find out more about this place." Aiden said searching the web for the newspaper.

_After a minute, he found it. The newspaper read: Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM. Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR._

"Injury and dismemberment, what the hell do they mean by that?" Aiden thought.

_Aiden pulled out of the driveway and began towards the pizzeria. Arriving, he noticed the place was very small. He opened the front door and saw that children were watching the stage, waiting for something. He noticed a man leaning against the wall. Aiden used his profiler, and identified the man as the manager._

"Excuse me, but you are the manager correct?" Aiden asked.

"Why yes I am! Whatcha need?" The Manager asked.

"Heard the night shift is opened, wondered if I could take it." Aiden asked.

"Why, of course you can! Your shift starts tonight! The Manager said.

"Wait, you're not going to ask me any questions or anything? Could you give me some story on this place?" Aiden asked.

"Well, all you need to know is this place has been shut down multiple times." The Manager replied.

"I know you're lying" Aiden thought.

"Well, I better get ready for the shift. It was nice talking with you." Aiden said shaking the manager's hand.

"You too my friend!" The Manager said waving bye to Aiden.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be uploaded around the end of this week.**


	2. The Vigilante meets The Bunny

**Time: 12:00**

**Place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

_Aiden looks around the office, seeing that the office has doors, lights, a desk, a cupcake with eyes, and a fan. On the wall was a poster of 3 animatronic characters. Aiden guessed that they were the entertainment…_

"This place isn't that bad. Besides the greasy smell and the cheese stuck to the carpet, I think I can survive…" Aiden thought.

_A phone on the desk rang, causing Aiden to quick draw his pistol. After Aiden calmed downed, he picked up the phone. A recorded message began to play…_

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The man on the phone said.

"Guess this guy didn't enjoy working here. Sounds scared as fuck." Aiden thought.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." The man said.

"What the fuck am I listening to?" Aiden said.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." The man said.

"Seems like this place isn't as innocent as sounds. Guess it's time to find out a little more about the backstory of this place." Aiden thought.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" The man said.

"The Bite of '87 and a frontal lobe… sounds risky for me being here."

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." The man continued.

"What kind of pizzeria lets these things slip by?" Aiden said.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary, gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The man said with a click of the message ending leaving Aiden in the silent office.

_Aiden looked at the cameras on the specially designed tablet. Pearce got the stage camera and smiled._

"Can't believe these fuckers move around killing innocent people. There's got to be some backstory on this." Aiden said.

_Suddenly the camera feed went out. Aiden looked up and listened as he heard very quiet footsteps go through the pizzeria. Aiden looks down, finding that the bunny has moved._

"Seems like a challenge to me. I'll take it." Aiden said as he checked the backrooms.

_Aiden watched as the bunny stared at the camera. Aiden checked the power he had left: %87._

"Seems I'll have enough to last me through the night. If I don't, this thing will have to just get a face full of bullets." Aiden thought.

_Aiden checked back at the stage room and sighed at the sight of the chicken being gone._

"Fuck, now I've got two to deal with. This isn't what I signed up for at all."

_Aiden checks Pirates Cove. Aiden looked around as he listened to singing: Dum dum de de dum dum de…_

"I'm guessing that whatever is behind these curtains is another animatronic. In all I've got 3 trying to stuff me into a suit." Aiden said.

_Aiden pulled out his baton, listening to the footsteps getting closer and closer. _

"That's right, come find me you bastard." Aiden said.

_The footsteps stopped. Aiden waited for what seemed like minutes. Aiden looked out, finding nothing. He noticed the closet door opened, and crouch-walking he went towards it._

"You're not going to surprise me, not today." Aiden thought.

_Aiden quickly went around the corner with his pistol out thinking something would be there._

"Nothing, which means one of those things is…" Aiden said.

_Aiden heard a groan behind him. Turning around he found himself face to face with Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed Aiden by the throat and lifted him into the air. Aiden pulled out his baton and smacked the animatronic in the face. The bunny screamed letting Aiden go, and Pearce took advantage of this and ran back into the office closing the door behind him._

"Fuck… these things are strong. I need to take care of my surroundings better." Aiden said.

_Aiden checked his phone: 5:50._

"Only 10 more minutes till I'm out. Maybe I'll come back, check out more of this story." Aiden thought.

_Aiden checked the cameras, finding the bunny still in the closet. In the kitchen, he could hear something moving around._

"These things aren't your normal animatronics. These things must have some sort of past to them causing them to do this… I need to find out what." Aiden said as the clock hit 6:00.

_Aiden listened as the animatronics went back into their place for the day. Aiden smiled as he lefted the building._

"Guess they don't want to be seen killing a human… I don't either, but sometimes I got to do it no matter the cost. This is my city, and I need to protect it." Aiden said getting back into his car, leaving to home.

**Aiden wants to protect his city, but can he live the next 4 nights? Can he? Stay tuned to find out…**


End file.
